


The Gift

by IsTheMedia



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Breast Fucking, Leon thought it was a funny gift, M/M, Mondo doesn't, They're three years out of high school, keyhole sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: Leon sent Mondo a gift. Mondo had HOPED that the baseball player would have AT LEAST matured a little bit since high school





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> SO! I'm part of GauntletKnights discord (ie the AMAZING author of "What We Could Have Been") and lets just say their NSFW server provides some of the BEST ideas for writing. 
> 
> Happy friggin New Years!

It LOOKED like a normal, unsuspecting box. But Mondo knew better as soon as he saw who the sender was. 

Leon Kuwata...Leon Fucking Kuwata. 

How he considered this guy a friend is beyond him. Hell! Why he ever stayed in touch with the guy was beyond him! He almost threw the box out. He just knew whatever was in there was either going to piss him off, or embarass him. 

Or both. 

...but he opened it anyway.

\--

“No, no fucking way Kuwata!” Mondo was nearly screaming into his phone as he held onto the offensive piece of clothing in his hand that was the cause of his ire. He really should have just thrown the box out. He’d really hoped that the baseball player at least would TRY to act like an adult. They’ve been out of highschool for three years for fucks sake! 

“Dude, come on, betcha Taka’s kinky like that!” He could HEAR him laughing. “Like dudes gotta be some freak in the bed with how proper he is.”

“Not everything’s a fuckin’ prono dude,” the biker huffed. “And I ain’t wearin’ dis! No way in hell he’s gonna like it!” 

“Ya never know dude...but fine,” oh shit he could just hear the smirk. “Ya don’t hafta, if you’re not  _ man _ enough to wear it.” 

Mondo growled before he hit the discontent button with a bit more force than he should have. 

He wasn’t gonna fall for that again. He wasn’t! 

Nope! 

Leon pulled that shit enough times in high school! He’s not fallin’ for it now! They’re goddamn adults! 

No way, no how!

\--

“...fuck…” Mondo sighed to himself as he looked at his reflection. How the hell did Leon always manage to win in the end? Wasn’t fuckin’ fair. 

He looked himself over. 

The stupid thing looked...ah hell he didn’t even have a word for it! The fabric was getting stretched to its limit-how the hell did Leon know what size to actually get!?

Wait, he rather NOT think about that.

Lavender eyes studied the reflection. The cut out window of fabric was taut over his pecs. Mondo couldn’t help but feel a bit...uncomfortable. It wasn’t like he hated his body. It was a damn good one, but he wasn’t like the damn baseball star-who he caught one too many times in the boys lockers room saying to himself how he’d fuck him as he studied himself in front of the mirrors…

Dude didn’t have an ounce of fat on him either. How the fuck was THAT even fair?

Mondo shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. It was more like...he had this love/hate thing for his chest. Broad and powerful with a good mass of muscle underneath. But...there was this small layer of fat over them as well, making them, a bit soft to the touch. 

In other words, it made him feel like he had tits. 

And no Chi, it doesn’t help that it’s just a sign that he ACTUALLY uses his muscles and the fat is there as to not strain anything. They’re fucking tits. 

He should just take it off and throw it out. Giving himself one last look in the mirror he growled before turning sharply and stepping out of his bathroom. 

And froze because of course...of fucking course, Taka would be right there. Goddamn he wished he had just an OUNCE of Naegi's luck. Though, the other seemed to be distracted by his phone...maybe he could--

“Kyoudai, would you know what this means? Leon has been texting me parenthesis, Y, parenthesis all day! It’s been highly distract….ing….” 

Mondo wanted the floor to just give way and let him plumet...but there was, something in those red eyes that made him only reconsider that wish, but only slightly. 

“W-what are you….wearing?” 

“I-it was s-some stupid thing Leon sent!” Mondo defended himself. “I-I was a-about to go take it off an-and throw it out!” His volume was raising slightly as he explained. 

“O-oh…” 

Fuck him, th-that almost sounded...disappointed? N-no way. There was just now way that-- “U-unless ya don’t want me to…” 

“I-it would be rude to ju-just throw it out!” Taka said quickly just as his face took on a red hue. 

\--

He wasn’t believing this. Th-this wasn’t happening! No matter how hot it was this was still so-so--

 

_ “Dude, come on, betcha Taka’s kinky like that! Like dudes gotta be some freak in the bed with how proper he is.” _

 

Alright he really, REALLY didn’t need to have Leon’s voice in his head right now. Right now with Taka, whose face was incredibly flushed but it looked so good on him. Who was straddling his chest, Mondo could feel the heat of the other’s thighs-bare thighs! 

Like h-how was Taka so alright with just stripping down without hesitation!? H-he knows that the other would go on about how it was just a natural state. That he considered it a way to show how close and strong a bond was between people. 

Dear lord his boyfriend was such a dork! 

A very attractive dork, as his mind went back to noticing the feeling of the others body heat through the material of the sweater. 

The biker swallowed thickly as his hands rested on those said thighs. If it there was one thing Mondo would have to say he loved the most about his boyfriend’s body, it would be his goddamn hips and thighs. 

Yeah that’s two things, but he wouldn’t be able to choose. 

The Moral Compass’ hips were just perfect and his hands rested on them like they were just fucking meant to be there.  And those thighs? Just the feel of the muscles underneath when they be wrapped around his waist--

“M-Mondo?” 

Mondo jumped a little at his voice being called. “Y-yeah? Having s-second thoughts?” He knows HE was.

“Ah! N-no! No! I ah...I j-just w-wanted to ah...let you know I-I opening the lube,” Taka stumbled through his words. “J-just, might be cold.” 

“Oh um...t-thanks fer ah...tellin’ me.” This was still awkward. Hot, but still awkward. 

There was a glint of determination in Ishimaru’s eyes as he poured out some of the slick substance. This was really happening. Holy shit it was really happening! Taka seemed to hesitate for a moment, unsure what exactly to do. 

“I..ah...t-think, if this gets on it, then it might ruin the--” 

“Kinda the point fer it ta git ruined,” Mondo stated. Of course Taka would be worried about ruining the sweater. 

“I...I suppose…” 

Mondo rolled his eyes fondly. He really did love the other, even with how proper he was. His muscles jumped as he hissed slightly as he felt warm hands, and cold lube press to his chest...well what Taka could reach. Fuuuck that actually felt nice. 

“I-I told you it might be cold!” 

“S'alright,” Mondo said. “Keep goin'.” 

Taka nodded as the color on his face darkened. 

It was still a bit awkwa--

Mondo groaned softly as he felt his nipples being pinched at, tugging gently. Even though he may have had his own issues with his chest...Taka seemed to love it. The Moral Compass would never admit to something like that aloud though. But the biker knew. There were times when the shorter man would find some reason to just let his hands linger on his pecs. 

He was a bit weirded out at first, but eventually Mondo gotten use to it. He liked when Taka was a bit more physical...so it sorta worked out for the both of them. 

Mondo couldn't help the shudder when he felt Taka cup his pecs, pushing them together. He felt himself flush when he heard the other mumble-" _ soft _ "-just under his breath.

“H-hey, ya done or are ya just, gonna play wit’ ‘em all night?” Mondo wasn’t sure if he said that out of impatience, or out of discomfort. It wasn’t like he’d mind if Taka just kept this up all night...b-but he kinda wanted to see where this was going to go. Or just get it over with...he wasn’t quite sure. 

“Ah! I-I’m sorry! I-I will continue!” 

Mondo took a steadying breathe. Alright this wasn’t going to be all bad...i-if it got too weird for the both of them, they’d stop. Simple as that. He was already trying to think of ways to salvage the night, because there was just…

It was so weird, there was no way it was going to be good!

\--

The first few thrusts were a bit, awkward, and probably had more friction than they should have despite their preparation, but it wasn’t enough to deter either of them. Mondo could feel Taka’s hands shaking as they rested on his chest...pushing them together again.  

It...was odd, the feel of Taka's dick sliding smoothly along his sternum thanks to the lube. It wasn't, like it was enough to turn him off though. Oh hell no, his dick was taking in a great amount of interest as to what was going on above. 

So much for calling it off for being weird. 

Or maybe it was because he was distracted by how the Moral Compass looked above him. A look caught between concentration and arousal. White teeth biting into red lips, his brows furrowed, tears gathering in the corners of those red eyes. 

Something Mondo gotten to use to seeing. Taka was a crier during the more...intimate moments. He was so afraid he'd hurt the other when it first happened, but that just wasn't the case. The feeling, the passion, it would just be so much for the other that he'd just cry. It didn't stop Mondo from always asking if he was alright. 

Which he was about to do--but it was stopped by a moan being ripped from his throat. 

Shit...god he fucking loved just how damned, flexible, Taka was. Nearly contorting himself to lick and suck as Mondo's neck, as he rolled his hips. He felt those hands on his chest shift just enough to have Taka's fingertips brush over a nipple. 

"Fuck," the biker growled. His eyes falling half shut as he looked down and--

Oh fuck him. Now THAT was a hot image. He couldn’t tell if watching as Ishimaru slid in between bulging muscles of his chest with the aid of the lube, or how the there seemed to be a steady dripping of precome that left behind tacky stings as the only bridge between the pieces of flesh; which one was  _ the  _ hottest. 

...or maybe it were the small, whispering sounds that came from Taka as he mouthed at his neck. Cause that was pretty hot too.

“H-how is it?” Mondo managed to get out. He couldn’t help it, it was all so much to take in. Afterall, if he was feeling this good, he needed to make sure Taka was too. 

Taken whined softly, but didn't answer. 

“Come on babe,” Mondo purred, his voice a bit breathless, as he lets his hands slide up those thighs. “Tell me.”

“I-I,” Taka bit his lip again as he pulled away from Mondo’s neck. “I-it feels...good.”

“That so?” 

Taka moaned softly unable to articulate an answer as he felt Mondo’s hand slide up more and knead at his backside. He hoped that nodding would suffice. Mondo wanted to push a bit more, but decided against it. He still couldn't believe how much HE was enjoying it too. He could feel a pull of tension in his gut, his cock throbbing at the neglect. 

Though he couldn’t really focus on that as Taka continued to tug, and pulls, and just tease his nipples and chest in general. 

Fuck, Mondo was a little worried that he’d end up popping a boner if Taka ever touch his chest in public now because of all this. 

It was a mix between a growl and a whine as he felt one of Taka’s hand leaving the one of the hardened nubs-yep,that was gonna happen now, no doubt about it.

Taka reached back the best he could to take ahold of Mondo’s aching cock. His slippery hand feeling around before grasping it. It took a few tries, without being able to see, but soon Taka was able to get his hand around the straining cock, and pumped Mondo slowly.  Trying to help get the ex-gang leader off too. 

The hold was tight but not painful. If he could, Mondo would totally compliment on Taka's almost obscene natural talent at giving hand jobs. He knows just how fast to stroke, and how tight to hold, and it just drives Mondo up the fucking wall with how good it always feel. The other would know just when to rub across the head...to press against the vein underneath. 

It always takes him by surprise when he come by Taka's hands, like now. He didn't realize his back was arched, chest pressing even more firmly against the underside of Taka's cock still nestled between his pecs. That hand still stroking him until he stops twitching. 

Mondo let himself fall back onto the bed, and reached up to fluff the short sweat soaked black hair. He could tell Taka was getting close. Those red eyes almost fully shut as tears still spilled from them. He could hear the others breath hitching. There's a soft cry and he feels something warm and sticky through the sweater fabric, some of it landing up on his cheek. 

Taka’s body is still bowed over him, shuddering. It had to be uncomfortable. Guy’s flexible, but that position really had to put a strain on him. Taking more effort than he’d like to admit it did, he urged Taka back a bit. Just enough so he could rest against him in, what he hoped, was a more comfortable position. 

Mondo couldn’t help but chuckle at the slightly dazed look Taka gave him, still coming down from his own high. 

The moment was interrupted at a near break neck speed, when the shorter man pushed himself up. “W-we should really get cle--”

Mondo rolled his eyes and pulled him down. “Later, just fucking enjoy afterglow babe.” 

“But your sweater!” 

“I toldja, it was gonna git ruined.” 

“But it looked expensive.” 

Mondo scoffed. “Leon sent it, so it ain’t like it wasted any of our money.” 

There was a small beat of silence. 

“Do we...send him a thank you card?” Taka asked a bit hesitantly. 

“The fuck we ain’t!” There was no WAY he was going to give any fuel to Leon for initiating this whole damn thing…

No matter how good it was. 


End file.
